


Backseat

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: 6.“If I have to pull this car over you’re not going to walk for a week.” And Ari Lennox “Backseat”. Idk I just felt that those two could really go good together.🖤
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Backseat

All eyes were on you as you made your way over to Sam. The way your dress fit gave you a boost of confidence and the way Sam’s eyes glinted when he spotted his gold chain around your neck pulled you forward. 

He bit his lip as you approached, completely forgetting his previous conversation. You were excited, your plan was working. Sam hadn’t expected you to come out tonight, but you wanted to surprise him. You also wanted him to fuck you in the backseat of his new ride. The one that you had been dreaming of christening for weeks now. You knew that it was only a matter of time.

Sam pulled you to him the moment you were in arms reach and kissed you soundly. 

“Hello to you too,” you panted when you pulled away.

Sam didn’t respond, he only pulled you in to kiss you again. After you pulled away the second time, he finally spoke.

“Damn, I know you just got here, but you ready to go?” Sam asked as he rubbed his hands down your sides and gripped your ass.

You shook your head, “I came to have fun, Sam.”

“Sure you did,” he looked at you skeptically before ordering two shots. He handed you one and laughed as you took it and without any hesitation, you reached for the second one.

Once you were done, you pulled him to the dancefloor. On your way there, Sam slapped your eyes and stared every man there down daring them to approach you.

As the two of you danced, Sam’s hands found their place back on your butt. “Gotta let them know that you’re taken,” he mumbled.

You continued to drink while Sam stuck with water for the rest of the night. Once you reached your limit and feeling yourself, you and Sam said your goodbye’s and made your way out the club.

He led you to his car and the moment you climbed in, you were all over him.

“Wait till we’re home, baby girl,” Sam mumbled against your lips as you tried pulling him in on top of you.

You pouted but let him go so that he could take you home. You pulled out your phone and turned on your Bluetooth after finding the perfect playlist. You two sang along to the songs, loudly and very off-key as Sam drove. When a new song came on, one that you’d just heard for the first time a few days ago, you smirked and looked at Sam. you weren’t sure if he’d heard this song, but it was perfect for how you were feeling.

You hummed along to the first few notes as they played.

_**Won’t you hit it how I like** _

_**Would you hit it in the back seat of my ride** _

Sam cut his eyes at you and clenched his jaw before focusing back on the road. You laughed and grabbed his hand in his, pretending to lace your fingers together.

_**And I know it’s risky right** _

_**But I want it in the backseat of my hm** _

“Y/n, don’t,” he warned, but of course you weren’t going to listen.

You placed his hand on your upper thigh just under the hem of your dress and let it rest there. He gripped your thigh for a few seconds before his hand began to move up. You continued to sing along to the song.

_**They might suspect, but who gon’ check me, hm** _

_**Ooh ooh this car is getting foggy, hm** _

_**The brown skin all on my body, hm** _

_**The brown skin gon’ drive me crazy, hm** _

You spread your legs to give him better access. When his fingers met your uncovered pussy lips you winked at him and continued singing.

“Fuck, y/n,” he breathed. He slipped two fingers inside of you and you gripped his forearm as he pumped them in and out of you. You continued singing as he fingered you.

_**And I know it’s risky right** _

_**But I want it in the backseat of my hm** _

“Y/n,” Sam grunted, “if I have to pull this car over you’re not going to walk for a week.”

_**Who needs a bed when there’s a hooptie instead** _

_**Say, I want it now** _

Sam pulled over and looked at you. “You’ve got to the count of three to get in the back.” he pulled his fingers out of you and licked them as you scrambled to the back.

Sam hopped out and walked to the passenger’s side and opened the back door. He gripped your ankles and pulled you until you were half in/half out of the car. He bunched your dress up around your waist before he slid into you. Your head flew back, hitting the soft cushion of the backseat as Sam fucked you. 

“Couldn’t wait until we got back to my place, couldn’t you?” he grunted through his thrusts.

You tried responding, but couldn’t, you felt too good. He felt too good.

Sam slapped your clit, the sudden pain shocking you. “I asked you a question.”

“I-fuck- I wanted you to-to fuck me- fuck the song!” you panted.

Sam leaned over and kissed you, his dick hitting every spot inside of you. You were getting ready to cum already. You could feel the car rocking with each of his thrusts. 

“Don’t pull out, Sam,” you moaned causing him to thrust faster and harder. 

“You want me to cum in this pussy? Tryna have my babies? Hmm?” He slapped your clit again and you exploded around him.

He followed right after you, shooting his seed deep inside of you painting your cervix white. He stayed inside of you as you both calmed down, regaining your breaths. You winced when he finally pulled out of you and fixed himself. He helped you out of the car and back into the front seat before he buckled you in. He saw your eyes begin to close before he gently gripped your chin and shook you awake.

“Don’t get too comfortable, baby girl. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
